Whisper in the Wind
by Benjamin Moore
Summary: Events taking place directly after the last tv episode aired....
1. Default Chapter

**Whisper in the Wind (A Smallville fanfic)**

_The following story takes place immediately after the most recent episode aired. Clark just left the rose on the table at the Talon for Lana, but she has thrown it in the trash. The scene is now the next morning, and __Clark__ is sitting at the dining room table with his parents…_

Clark fiddled with his cereal, not really eating it, but not hungry either, Ever since Lana had rejected his apology, Clark didn't feel like eating much of anything. Martha Kent watched her son with sadness and wished she could erase whatever was bothering him. Of course, she realized that was impossible. She sat down beside him and asked him what the matter was.

Clark: Mom, I apologized to her just like you said, and do you know what she did, she threw the rose in the garbage. **_She threw it in the garbage, _mom. I mean, she didn't even look at it. I just don't know what else I can do!**

Martha: Oh, honey, I know that you want things to be the way they were, but she doesn't know the whole story now does she? 

Clark: Mom, that's it! I'll tell her and then she'll forgive me! That's brilliant!

Martha: Oh, Clark, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, what if telling her has the opposite effect?

Clark: Mom, at least things couldn't be any worse. I mean, she won't even **_talk_** to me, mom! Thanks for the advice, mom!

With that, Clark rushed from the room, and ran out the door with such blinding speed that he seemed like a blur…

______________________________________________________________________

Clark walked briskly to the Talon, and he felt as if all he could hear was his own breathing. Clark thought to himself:

**_"Once she hears the truth, she's bound to understand and forgive me"_**

****

Clark arrived at the entrance, was about to pull open the door and walk in, when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. Lana was inside, and she had the rose in her hand, and she kept turning it over and over, looking at it intensely. Clark considered turning around and walking away, then realized that he **had** to do this, and it needed to be done **now.**

Clark gently opened the door, and walked in. As he entered the Talon, Lana looked up and caught her breath. Clark walked closer, and Lana couldn't help but think to herself:

**_"Steady girl, take it easy. Don't let your emotions get the best of you..."_**

****

Clark stopped short and then looked deep into her eyes, as if she were the only person in the room, or in the world, for that matter. He hesitated and then spoke deliberately and concisely:

Clark: Lana, I want you to know something about me, something very important. Something I've kept hidden from you, but something I can't hide anymore. Lana, there is something different about me, but I think you've known that all along.

Lana was about to say something but thought the better of it and let Clark continue…

Clark: You see, Lana, it's like this. I'm not exactly from around "**here**" and by that I mean "**here**" as in "**Earth."**

As Clark spoke those first few words, Lana's expression changed from anger to shock to utter confusion, and all in a matter of seconds. She couldn't understand what he was saying. Clark stopped speaking for a moment, trying to read her expression. When he saw the look of confusion cross her face, he decided to explain further…

Clark: Lana, I am trying to tell you that I am not like you. I am different. I have gifts that I use to help others. Let me show you…

Clark took a step towards her, but to his shock and surprise, she took a step away from him. She then turned and walked out of the Talon. All Clark could do is watch her walk away…


	2. Love Knows No Bounds

**Love Knows No Bounds**

Clark watched as Lana walked out of the Talon. He wasn't sure about what to do, and then all at once, he knew what to do. He dashed out of the Talon at super speed, and in the blink of an eye, he was in front of Lana. She stopped, looked at him with a shocked expression on his face, and then she backed up a little. Clark slowly reached out to grasp her hand, but Lana gently shook her head "no" and Clark withdrew his hand.

Lana studied him for a moment and couldn't help thinking to herself, "_Ok, is this boy the same one you were in love with a few moments ago?" _Lana paused, and studying Clark further, she realized that the answer was "yes"….

Clark wanted to say something, but didn't. Lana pursed her lips and then asked, "Clark, where exactly _are you from?" Clark bristled slightly at the question, not because he didn't _want_ to answer it, but because he didn't know _how_ to answer it. He looked intently at Lana, took a deep breath, and then said, "I don't really know. I only know I arrived here a short while ago, and I'm not really sure why. One thing I do know, however, is this: I want you to know that it has killed me keeping this from you, because I normally feel like I can tell you anything, but I was never sure if I could ever tell anyone about this. I realize that of all people, I could and can trust you the most. Lana please tell me that you can try to understand this."_

Lana looked at him and pondered his question, then, clearing her throat, she said, "Clark, this is amazing news, but I want you to know that I will never tell a soul what you've told me."

Clark slowly moved towards Lana, and this time, instead of moving away from Clark, she moved _towards_ him. The two young adults smiled at one another, and continued to walk down the dimly lit street.

Unbeknownst to the two young potential lovers, a third party was eavesdropping in the wings, and now that they also knew this secret, everyone's life was about to change forever…


	3. Mr Know it All

Mr. Know-It-All

As he walked down the hall of Smallville High, he could sense them staring, but then again, they always did. He could feel their stares boring into the back of his head, and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't care that he was different then other people, but they sure seemed to. The pointing and whispering were often too much to bear, and usually he ditched school when that happened, but not today. Today was a very unusual day, a day full of plans and aspirations, and if he played his cards right, he would get exactly what he wanted: The death of Clark Kent…

Clark and Lana were walking down the hallway of the school when they noticed him. His skin was the first thing that anyone noticed, really. It was a white; a pale white, complexion, and it just seemed out of place on him. Clark looked at the boy, and tried to remember his name, and then it came to him: Franklin Whittaker. Clark had heard things about the young man, but wasn't sure if any of it were true. Lana protruded into his thoughts by snapping her fingers at him, which always got his attention. Lana smiled at him, and she asked, "Clark, are you ok? You seemed to be a million miles away." Clark smiled at Lana, and it simply made Lana go weak in the knees, but then again, it always did that. Clark looked at Lana and said, "Sorry Lana, I was just thinking about Frank over there. You know, the new kid." 

Lana turned and looked in the direction where Clark had been staring and saw him. She was immediately filled with sorrow at the sight; a young man who seemed pale and sick. He seemed to glare at Clark and Lana for a second and then he hurried away. Lana didn't know what to make of him, and when Lana turned to look at Clark, she saw the same look of puzzlement as well. Lana gently touched his arm, and he snapped out of his reverie, and they continued walking down the hallway together…

Chloe watched Lana and Clark together and she wished that it was her with him, and not Lana. However, she had made a choice and was determined to stick by it. Ever since Clark had gotten sick that day, one week ago, she said she would let him go and hope that he would return to her someday. She snapped herself out of it and saw a pale young man staring at her intently. She smiled weakly at him, and he smiled back. "He seems nice" she thought to herself. The young man suddenly began walking towards her!

Franklin walked towards Chloe with a pasted smile on his face, yet his thoughts conveyed a different intent completely. "Well, there's my instrument in the downfall of the mighty Clark Kent. Yes, she's perfect" he thought to himself. He walked up to her and extended his hand. She gingerly but hesitantly shook it and then spoke saying, "Hi, my name is Chloe Sullivan, and you are?" He smiled back at her, and said, "My name is Franklin Whittaker, and today I just made a new friend."

Frank stared at Chloe, and smiled. Behind Chloe, her typewriter began typing all by itself, unbeknownst to her. It typed out one single phrase "G-A-M-E-O-N" and then abruptly stopped. Franklin followed Chloe into the newsroom, and as they passed the typewriter, he gently ran his fingers over the keys. Once again, the typewriter came to life. Chloe stopped and watched in amazement as it typed out her name. She stopped and stared at Franklin, who smiled at her and said, "What can I say, machines like me." Chloe looked at Franklin and broke out into a huge grin. Franklin smiled back at her, reached out to grab the paper from the typewriter, tore off Chloe's name, handed it to her, and then threw the rest of the incriminating evidence in the garbage. 

Franklin said he'd love to help Chloe write an amazing story for her paper, and then began asking her if she believed in aliens. Chloe laughed and said "no" which prompted Franklin to say, "What would you say if I told you I saw one the other day?"


End file.
